


Dragon Ball Yume

by kogosaiyajin



Series: Dragon Ball Yume [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogosaiyajin/pseuds/kogosaiyajin
Summary: What if Goku wasn't alone when he came to Earth? Set at the beginning of the destruction of Vegetasei, this retelling follows Goku and Vegeta on their adventures on Earth with Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and other new friends.





	1. (Prologue) Destruction, Escape, & Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a complete retelling of Dragon Ball, changing it from a light-hearted comedy aimed at children and young teens to a poignant young adult novella rife with action, romance, character development, heartbreak, and fun. Some old characters will not stick around, and some new OC's (of my own invention) will be introduced. I have stuck to as much canonical skeleton as I felt was possible while still changing what I wanted to see different possibilities for. If you are a reader or fan who is fond of characters who don't always get the spotlight then this is definitely the fic for you!

**_BOOM!_ **

An ear shattering vibration caused Vegeta to snap awake, his blood racing. Instantly, sirens blared and he could hear shouting voices echoing through the hallways.

“…attacking! The defense….tampered…”

He snatched his battle suit and yanked it on, clawing about the darkened room for his scouter and shoving it into place hurriedly. As he stepped toward the door activator a loud _whoosh_ sounded as it opened, his mother on the other side of it. Kovoka’s obsidian eyes flashed with the warning lights as she lunged towards Vegeta, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him into the hallway.

“You must see the King! Quickly!”

He flinched at the contact, his mother never touched him. He only saw her every few dozen sun cycles, and even then it was passing. Even as the heir to the Saiyan throne, he hadn’t been afforded contact with his mother for long after birth and he could barely remember his younger years at her side now. He knew he was lucky to recognize her at all, since most warriors left their unborn children in tanks to be carried to term, never seeing them again.

“What is going on, Kovoka? Are we being attacked?” he asked, sharply, his posture tensing even more.

Her lips tightened at his flinch and tone and she reluctantly released him.

“Lord Freiza’s army has returned. Our defense systems have somehow failed. I do not have time to explain more, we must go, now!”

Without waiting for him to follow, she turned and hurried down the corridor stairs. He cursed and followed her.

Lord Freiza, as he titled himself, had lurked about Planet Vegeta for as long as the prince could remember, offering glory and battle to high-ranking and hot-headed Saiyan warriors seeking more adventure than simple space piracy of resources. He knew his father tolerated Freiza only out of a desire to avoid war so soon after their domination of the Tuffles; they had lost too many warriors and their technology was too newly acquired.

They neared the end of the corridor, his pace quickening to match that of the Queen’s, and the sound of shouting and battle cries crept across the surface of the floor and wall. He felt his tail curl tighter about his waist and his blood heat, recognizing shouts of valor from the warriors. The acrid smell of what he now recognized as what had been the explosion to wake him stung his nose.

A second explosion rocked the palace, shaking loose stones from the walls and ceiling. He threw his arm up, his vision obscured by the dust and saw his mother had not even slowed her pace and she strode towards the main doors leading to the courtyard. They had not closed half the distance of the hall when the doors blew open, groaning sickeningly as the glass shattered in its frame and smashed to the ground. He felt his mother’s fury on the edge of their bond, singing him and pushing his own anger higher. _Freiza._

His thoughts were interrupted by his mother’s voice, shouting thunderously over the din.

“All of the child warriors to the launch room! NOW!”

She turned to him and pointed hastily toward the now eviscerated doorway.

“The King is in the launch control tower. Go to him!”

Her sentence was not even over as Vegeta tore across the wasted floor, white boots lifting as he took flight towards the tower. The second he looked up, however, he nearly came crashing right back down, his still-new handle on flying shaken by the sight in front of him. The remnants of their energy shield were sizzling and snapping, fire arcing off of them as dozens – no _hundreds_ of ships tore through, magically unharmed by what was supposed to be their greatest defensive adoption of the Tuffles.

Already, the courtyard was littered with burning ships and dead bodies, both Freiza’s soldiers and those of Saiyan blood. He forced himself to concentrate and lifted higher, seeking out his father’s energy through the bond.

_I will make them pay!_

He touched down roughly on the landing pad of the tower, his crimson cloak snapping in the gusts of wind generated by the spaceships screaming over his head. The door hissed open next to him and he quickly descended to see his father and Nappa standing over the controls. Nappa offered him hurried salute, his left arm bending to touch his fist to the same shoulder as Vegeta returned the gesture.

“It’s Freiza, isn’t it?”

He growled at his father, feeling the same rage from him as his mother. But he felt something else, too, as he reached out to share his own anger. _Urgency._

King Vegeta nodded and Nappa cursed foully.

“It would seem voluntary service is no longer in his interest and he seeks to destroy our power. He is a coward, seeking to attack us from within, without warning. HE HAS NO HONOR!”

King Vegeta roared the last part.

“What do you mean from within?” Vegeta asked, his eyes narrowing and his tail bristling. “No Saiyan would ever stain their pride to sell out their people to that fucking monster!”

“Not our own, Prince.” Nappa snarled. “Freiza must have sent a spy. The targeting systems in the control tower are destroyed. They walked right in, with no resistance until they tore the shields. We’re still not sure how they even managed to do that.”

“None of that matters, now.” King Vegeta replied. “Come with me, both of you.”

He held his hand to the control on the wall and another door opened to a lift. They quickly entered and descended for only seconds before the door widened for their exit. The top level launch center was chaos, dozens of young Saiyans, most of them nowhere near his age clamoring about and fighting amongst themselves. A few older Saiyans rushed around the room, cuffing their inferiors and shoving them into pods. Vegeta watched as a young girl clamored in, yelling at the attendant that she wanted to stay and fight. Hearing none of it, he shoved her and snapped the pod door shut before slamming the eject button. Vegeta watched in shock as the pod jettisoned out into space.

He knew her, and he knew something was wrong. She was the daughter of one of his father’s consorts, her power level incredibly high. Why would she be sent to a planet like some third-class brat, destined to die alone? And why now, in the middle of a battle?

“What is this?” He asked his father in confusion.

“Preservation.” Was the clipped reply. “Freiza is clearly bent on destruction. He did not send warning, he does not seek a battle. He seeks to annihilate us. I will not allow our race to come to its end at the hands of this sniveling lizard.”

Vegeta could not speak, feeling shame course from his father’s bond.

“You are to go to Planet 4032-877 with Bardock’s son, Kakarot.”

As if hearing his name on cue, Kakarot skidded to a stop between Vegeta and the King, taking a defensive stance.

“We don’t want to run! We want to fight with you and kill these invaders! We –“ he didn’t finish his sentence as Nappa’s tail came flying and cracked him across the back of the knees, sending him to the floor.

“You will do as you are told, _boy._ ” The giant Saiyan thundered. ”The King’s decisions are not for you to question.”

Kakarot glared up at him as he clamored back to his feet. Vegeta had been prepared to ask for an explanation, but not to appear as insubordinate as Kakarot instead steeled himself and faced his father.

“What is our objective, my King?” He asked, fighting to keep the most formal of tones.

The King pointed to the pod standing next to him. “Go to this planet. Seek power, become stronger, and remember the legends of our greatest warriors. Gather these remnants of our race.”

Vegeta backed up into the pod haughtily. “I don’t need this brat with me to attain power. Not even a Child of Proving.”

“I know.” The King answered. “He is not going for your benefit but his own. Your duty one day as king will be to protect your race. Start here. No one is above the benefits of a battle bond.”

Vegeta fell back into the pod, his chest tightening with so many emotions; anger, betrayal, pride in his father, hope in their victory, but horror as the knowledge that his planet, people, and family would be destroyed.

Nappa was pointing Kakarot toward the pod next to Vegeta, but the rest of the room had become a blur. Vegeta reached for the hatch button, prepared to lose everything; at the last second his father laid a hand on his shoulder – the first time in his life his he had ever touched him.

“You will reclaim your throne. You will avenge us, my son.”

Vegeta sat, too shocked to move at the unusual display of emotion as the hatch door closed. He heard a ding, and was slammed into the back of his seat as his father’s hand hit the eject button. Pain flowed through the bond.


	2. Disastrous Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta and Kakarot have made it to Earth, but at what cost? What awaits them on this unknown planet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to wait a bit longer between chapter releases but after editing this I couldn't hold it in anymore!
> 
> Chapter art [HERE](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DmHL4ZFUcAEgWA1.jpg:large)
> 
> And [HERE](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DnLNHgaU4AA67I5.jpg:large)

Shockwaves rippled across the void of space as Vegetasei was targeted by Freiza’s massive energy beam.

Searing hot pain, anguish, loss, and terror shot through him. Horror washed over him like a tidal wave as the bonds of both his parents were severed at once, their deaths ripping a piece of his soul from him.

 _Mother! Father! They’re gone._ He thought to himself, feeling sick.

He had no time to grieve, his body succumbing to the sleeping gas courtesy of his pod’s stasis functions. Vegetasei was a tiny burning dot in the distance, explosions ripping it apart. His cries died in his throat, the rapidly disappearing blaze the last thing he saw before his eyes shut and his body succumbed to nightmares.

 

* * *

 

Vegeta watched as the green and blue orb hurtled towards him, the pull of its gravity yanking the pod down rapidly. Something was wrong, _seriously_ wrong. Vegeta had landed on plenty of planets with gravity stronger than Vegetasei, but according to the pod’s system this “earth” was only a tenth of his home. Yet here he was, awoken from stasis by the adrenaline gas that was administered during landing to hear warnings and see his pod humming at this planet with unusual speed. He could see Kakarot through the window, and flipped his comms on. The feedback was deafening, Kakarot’s pod warnings were going crazy.

“What the hell is going on, Vegeta?!” Kakarot’s voice sounded anxious, that of a boy who had not yet mastered himself or his emotions.

Vegeta, dazed from both nightmares of his parents death and his sudden awakening, could not answer at first. When he did, he couldn’t contain the shake in his voice despite trying, and hoped the shitty landing would seem to excuse it.

“Fuck if I know! We’re landing too fast!”

“What?! Why?!”

“I don’t know!” Vegeta spat angrily “I’m a prince, not a goddamn pod tech! This planet’s gravity is supposed to be weak, I checked it during one of the stasis breaks. Brace yourself, it looks like our landing will be nasty.”

Kakarot didn’t respond and Vegeta took a deep breath, in the mere seconds they had spoken the planet had come even closer.

_We’re going to fucking die. This was for nothing!_

He raged in his seat, feeling helpless, powerless to stop his plummet to death. Even if he could eject in time and fly, Kakarot was incapable of flying and would die. His father’s last words flashed in his head.

_Everyone can benefit from a battle bond. One day you must rule your people. Start here._

The pod shook, rattling and groaning with horrifying noises.

**_THIRTY SECONDS TO LANDING_ **

The warning system continued to beep at him in vain.

**_TWENTY SECONDS TO LANDING_ **

The control panel caught fire, smoking and throwing sparks at him.

**_TEN SECONDS TO L ---_ **

Vegeta closed his eyes and waited for death as the computer voice shorted out and shut up. All he could hear was the deafening roar of the air around him, and then, nothing. His body erupted in pain and his vision went black.

 

* * *

 

 

Vegeta awoke to intense heat and the second sensation that hit him was the pain his body was wracked with. The pod door had already snapped open automatically, not that it mattered. His pod was in tatters, he noticed, as he cracked his eyes open and winced at the harsh, bright light of the planet. Recoiling in agony, he tried to shield his eyes with his arm but heat shot through his shoulder.

_Damn._

He had to get out, had to find Kakarot, find their bearings.

“Uhhhhhnnng…” he groaned as he shifted.

Crawling out of his pod’s remains, he scaled the crater his landing had left and saw Kakarot’s smoldering heap nearby. He hobbled over, clenching his eyes against the light while trying to scan for any life nearby that could be a threat.

“Shit!”

His scouter was totally ruined, busted beyond repair. The headpiece barely stuck to him and half the lens was missing. Tossing it aside, he slid down the crater that held Kakarot. The other Saiyan boy’s pod was in even worse shape, its door completely missing and half the inside blackened. Kakarot lay motionless several meters away, clearly ejected from the pod. Vegeta instantly noticed the pool of blood under his head and swore.

Holding a hand to his injured ribs, he tried to roll Kakarot over and winced at the effort.

“Kakarot! Wake up, damn you we have to get out of sight to recover! We cannot appear weak!”

There was no response, and Kakarot’s head rolled back over Vegeta’s arm lifelessly, although he could still see the ragged rise and fall of his chest while he breathed short raspy breaths. Vegeta crouched, hissing in pain as he pulled Kakarot over his shoulders.

“Worry not, brat. I’ll get us out of here.” He muttered as he made the slow ascent to the crater’s crest.

As his head rose over the charred edge of earth, his gaze met with that of an old man in the strangest clothing he’d seen in his life. Kakarot coughed, and blood suddenly ran down Vegeta’s forehead, stinging his eye and forcing him to close it. Vegeta’s boot slipped, almost costing him his footing as he took the last step out of the crater. He knew he had no chance of fighting in his shape, and Kakarot wasn’t even conscious. He was at the mercy of this stranger who knew full well they were on the brink of death and fatally injured, but he couldn’t bring himself to make his body move. Vegeta fell to his knees, Kakarot’s body landing on top of him. His one open eye rapidly losing focus as the old man began walking toward them. He tried to blink to clear it, and the world went black again.

 

* * *

 

 

Vegeta was warm, but not too much so. A delicious aroma tickled his senses, something foreign and rich he’d never encountered before. His eyes slowly opened, taking in completely unfamiliar surroundings.

_The ship. Kakarot!_

He bolted upright from where he lay on the floor, suddenly noticing the old man sitting next to a roaring fire. His head spun and pain ravaged his skull behind his eyes.

“You were beginning to give me quite the fright, young man. I could feel both of your energy levels dropping constantly.” He hesitated.

“Where is the other Saiyan?” Vegeta demanded of him.

The old man held up his hands defensively. “If you mean the boy who you carried out of your crash he is right next to you.” The man elaborated, gesturing towards the wall opposite him.

Vegeta whipped his head to the side, regretting the too quick movement as a wave of dizziness struck him.

_Damn, he was starving._

Kakarot lay next to him on some sort of bed, bandages wrapped around his head and multiple limbs. Vegeta looked down at his own body to see similar wrappings to the crude cloth he used during flights to return back to Vegetasei’s healing tanks.

_My armor!_

“Where are my belongings, old man!? What have you done with our things!”

“I didn’t want to go near the wrecks for fear of injuring myself. I’ve done what I could to clean your armor, but the garments the other boy wore were damaged beyond repair. You’ll find them there, on that small chair.”

Vegeta turned his head, slowly this time, to see that the old man was telling the truth.

“I’ve some old things that may fit you,” the old man continued. “I thought it unwise to worry about them until you were more recovered.”

Eyes narrowing, Vegeta asked, “And what do you expect in return? Why did you help us and not kill us where we stood or let us die?”

The old man chuckled. “No one was standing when I reached you, and who would leave two young boys stranded and alone after such a terrible accident?”

His lip curling into a sneer, Vegeta spat out, “I am not some boy, I am the Prince of all Saiyans!” but his indignation was undermined by his body as the raised voice caused him to cough raggedly. He spat out blood on the floor.

The announcement seemed to have no effect on the old man, who simply rubbed his upper lip with a finger and laughed mildly. “Oh ho ho! Well, Prince of all Saiyans, I am Son Gohan, and I suggest you put more effort into recovering.”

Vegeta opened his mouth to retort but his stomach gave a ravenous growl.

_By the gods, he was starving._

“I’ve been giving you boys what broth I could to sustain you but that noise of yours has become more frequent and leaves me thinking you might need more to eat.”

“So you can poison me?” Vegeta snorted.

“Are you poisoned now? I have cared for you both for two whole days.” Gohan asked calmly, seemingly unruffled by the accusation.

Vegeta flushed, having no response. He wasn’t sure how long this “day” was but he had to admit that if the man was going to kill them, he probably would have done so by now. Until he had foolishly admitted his title, Gohan definitely had no idea who he was, and his pod’s information about the planet indicated no extremely strong warriors as its inhabitants. Still, he was wary of this stranger.

“I will hunt, old man. If I return and Kakarot is harmed – “ Gohan chuckled at him “any _more_ harmed,” Vegeta gritted out, “no injury will stop me from killing you on the spot.”

He forced himself to his feet, allowing a moment for the dizziness to clear before heading towards the stack of garments on which his armor lay. The chest piece was all that remained of his armor, its bright white surface pitted and scraped, soot worked into the deep gashes, but the royal Saiyan crest remained emblazoned on its left breast. Beneath it lay dark blue clothes made of some fabric that refused to stretch. He held them up and turned to Gohan.

“These seem to serve no purpose outside a bath house.” He said flatly.

“No bath house here, but there is a river nearby.” Gohan said in the same casual tone.

“Tch.” Vegeta turned away again.

He saw his cape, his marker of Saiyan royalty, on the bottom of the pile and snatched it up quickly.

“I am going to this _river_ of yours and I will return with food.” 

Holding himself as dignified as possible, he walked from the house before stopping short and blushing all the way to his hairline.

_He had no idea which way the river was. Damn it._

“Ah, where was this river again, old man?”

* * *

                                                                                                                                                                                                             

As he followed Gohan’s directions, the sound of rushing water grew steadily louder, and it occurred to Vegeta that he had no idea what lived on this planet or was even edible. The river widened here, and it seemed the old man had manipulated the flow to deepen it as well to make a crude pool.

_How hard can it be?_

He peered over the edge of the river bank, wondering what sort of creatures lived in this. Vegetasei had no water source of its own, the needs of the people met by complicated machines the Tuffles had created that morphed universal elements into clean water. He had, however, been to other planets which did have naturally occurring water sources, and they were usually rife with many species that called the water home.

An enormous animal flashed by his eyes, swaying in the water with minimal movements and incredible speed. Suddenly, the animal leapt out of the water’s surface; it had a gaping maw devoid of teeth and bladelike appendages on its sides and back. The unexpected movement caused him to jump back cautiously. As quickly as it had risen it hit the water with a loud splash and went back under, its scaly flesh glinting in the sun.

Angered instantly at having been startled by something with no teeth, he instinctively shot his ki at its retreating form and was rewarded with the dead body floating to the surface. He snatched it up but almost fell into the water, the single blast having drained him of the miniscule amount of ki he had. Regretfully, he realized he would not be able to fly back with the beast after expending the energy. He laid the strange animal on the bank of the river, looking around until he found something proper to spit the animal on to cook it. With the last of his energy, he shot a tiny bolt of ki at the base to burn a fire.

Exhaustion already overtaking him, he peeled off his bandages before stepping into the water. As he settled, the events of the past three days hit him like a kick in the gut.

Kovoka’s face flashed before his eyes, her hand on his arm, imploring him to come with her.

_Why did I pull away from her!?_

King Vegeta’s face overtook the image, his eyes boring a hole into Vegeta as he touched his son for the first time.

_Why didn’t I say something?!_

Vegetasei exploded in a blinding light, sending searing pain across his eyes again.

_My home….my home is gone….forever._

He unconsciously reached for his mother’s bond – and failed.

_No! I felt her!_

His thoughts screamed inside his head.

_I felt her die.._

His father’s voice echoed in his head then, his words burned into his memory.

_You will reclaim your throne. You will avenge us, my son._

He felt his chest tighten and strangled the feeling. It didn’t matter how he felt. It didn’t matter what happened. All that mattered was his mission, his goal, his father’s – no, his _King’s_ orders. He would avenge them, every single one of them that died in that far flung corner of the cosmos, the collateral damage of some contemptible coward’s fear of being overthrown.

Heat pooled within him then, igniting a rage unparalleled by even what he felt through his now severed bond, consuming every other emotion he felt until he was nothing but anger. His stomach growled again at the smell of the animal cooking, and he scrubbed at his skin angrily as one thought alone consumed him.

_Vengeance._

 

* * *

 

 

The “Prince” slammed the door so hard on his way out the roof of Gohan’s small house shook. The old man sighed, glancing at the other boy who was still unconscious.

_The Prince of all Saiyans?_

Gohan had certainly never heard of a Saiyan, but clearly these boys were not human. The writing he had noticed on their ships from the distance he had kept was no Earth language, even though they spoke the intergalactic tongue, and both boys had tails remarkably similar to a monkey’s. Not to mention, he genuinely thought the haughty “Prince” would have fallen to his knees upon trying to walk after two measly days of rest and broth, but he had stomped out of the house, airs and all. Any normal human should have been dead on impact, yet here they were, still alive.

_They must be aliens._

For all his talk of nobility, the one calling himself the prince was rough cut, clearly inept at interacting with others or being civil. His ki, while incredibly intense and strong for someone his age, felt jagged and unrefined, much like metal ore torn from its resting place buried in rock.

The other boy seemed to be healing well, despite the astounding wound he had taken to the head. The prince’s ki might have been strong, but this Saiyan’s was fascinating, ebbing and changing by the hour like the tide on the shores. Walking over to the bed, he began examining the boy’s injuries.

Gohan pulled back the blanket that covered his body and furrowed his brow in surprise. He had just examined him the day before, but now all the largest wounds even were almost completely knitted closed, the small ones nonexistent to the point he wondered if they had even been there at all. The swelling from the badly broken leg had dissipated, leaving behind the mildest of bruising, despite still being broken.

_No one should heal like this. Gohan marveled._

The Saiyan’s breathing was even, almost back to normal, and while the bleeding from his head had stopped completely, he still worried because of the troublesome nature of head injuries. He was quite certain the boy’s skull had been opened during the accident. Gohan cautiously removed the head wrapping to find new, pink, but extremely swollen flesh where a gory gash had been two days ago.

 _Troublesome indeed._ He mused to himself.

The prince might have walked off his physical injuries, but it was clear he was in agonizing emotional and mental pain. His already black eyes had seemed endless pools of loss and apprehension as he met Gohan’s eyes when they spoke, his posture cold and guarded despite being protective of his companion. It would seem Gohan had his hands full.

 

* * *

 

 

A week had passed, and Vegeta had begrudgingly given his name to Gohan, but refused to speak further on the circumstances that led them to Earth. Each morning he left, not to be seen again until the sun was setting, usually lugging home some wild animal to hang over the fire or smelling of the one he had eaten already. The two sat in silence one night, Vegeta finishing the remains of a wild pig so large Gohan had been certain he would give up before finishing.

“How long till he’s better, old man?” Vegeta asked, draining a jug of water as he waited for a response.

“He seems to be healing very quickly, but that head injury is nasty. It could be as much as several months, and even then, there could be obstacles.”

Vegeta simply grunted in response. It was true, Saiyans healed rapidly, but he didn’t know of anyone who had injuries like Kakarot who hadn’t immediately been submitted to a healing tank.

“I cannot stay here. I have business to attend to.” He finally said, sharply. “As far as I have been able to discern, you know nothing of us and have so far refrained from attacking us. I cannot take Kakarot with me, and must leave him to your care.” He paused. “Do not make me regret this decision, old man.”

Gohan stared at him steadily. “Instead of leaving straight away, why don’t I teach you?”

Vegeta threw back his head and laughed. “Teach me what, _old man?”_

“The martial arts. They are a refinement of mind, body, and spirit. They may help you in the many battles you may face in life, both with yourself and others.”

Vegeta laughed even harder at him. “I don’t need to be talked down to by a hermit with a power level so low it wasn’t picked up by my ship’s planetary scan.”

“Is that so?” Gohan remarked. He didn’t break his steady gaze, but his eyes twinkled.

The expression unnerved Vegeta.

“Tch.” Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away.

“What if this weak old man were to prove you wrong?” Vegeta didn’t answer, and Gohan continued. “How about we step outside and I show you what I’m capable of?”

“Unless you’re scared.”

Vegeta’s eyes flashed and he stood up so fast he nearly upset their table.

“A proud Saiyan such as myself fears nothing.”

With that, he strode to the door and threw it open before walking out into the evening air, Gohan following behind him. Vegeta walked a hundred meters and realizing Gohan had stopped; he turned to face the old man and planted his feet.

_That pathetic smile! He’s just taunting me, I know it. He may have shown us great hospitality and care but it does not give him the right to act so brazenly._

Vegeta’s blood heated and he rushed Gohan, looking to end this farce with a single blow. Vegeta was almost upon Gohan, but he still hadn’t moved, clearly he was in over his head. He swung with all of his might and….missed? Before he could process what happened he was falling through the fading image of Gohan and landing hard, tumbling over on the ground. Looking around, he stood up, even angrier than before at being tricked, and there the old man was, standing right where Vegeta himself had begun their encounter – the same ridiculous smile, the same posture with his hands behind his back.

“That was quite a fall!” Gohan called out. “A rather masterful technique indeed! You certainly showed my after image what for.”

Putting all of his strength in his legs, Vegeta lunged forward to swipe at Gohan with a sweeping kick, but the effect was the same as before. From somewhere up above, he heard the old man’s voice call out to him.

“My, my, persistent aren’t we?”

Vegeta’s teeth ground, the old man was standing atop a tree now, his expression and posture unchanged.

“Stop running and fight me!” he roared up at him.

“Oh, have we started fighting yet? Are you sure you don’t need more time to warm up?”

Vegeta pulled back, and making a fist slammed the tree so hard his hand came out the other side of the narrow trunk, immediately sending it toppling. He saw Gohan leap from the tree and narrowed his eyes, tracking his trajectory.

_Now’s my chance._

He raced toward him, his fist curling back again, ready to punch the smug look off the old man’s face once and for all. The distance closed almost instantly between them.

_Got him._

**_THUNK!_ **

Vegeta’s body slammed into nothing, the force of his momentum sending him flying backward and rolling across the ground several dozen meters.

_Impossible! I never even touched him!_

He raged mentally, not understanding how his precise calculations could fail him.

“You seem to have fallen again!” Gohan called out to him. “What an interesting style, fighting from down there on the ground. Perhaps I was wrong, perhaps it is you who could teach me a thing or two.”

“I’ll end you like I’ve ended hundreds of others!” Vegeta raged, feeling his blood light afire as he drew all his strength into his hands.

Something in Gohan’s stance and expression shifted then - happy and cheerful becoming dark and serious - but in his fury Vegeta didn’t even notice.

 “Galick gun, FIRE!” Vegeta yelled, unleashing every bit of energy he could muster. He knew the attack would leave him drained but was counting on obliterating Gohan and being able to recover.

 

* * *

 

 

The Galick Gun flew towards Gohan, the vibrant purple fire against the setting sun casting dark shadows across Vegeta’s face. He could see the young boy’s expression, twisted in emotion. It was clear that everything he had suffered, all his hatred towards his circumstances, all his rage, was in this one attack. What had begun as an attempt at an exercise in self control had become Vegeta desperately lashing out. Gohan knew that if he didn’t stop this attack, it would kill him.

Bracing himself where he stood, he summoned his Explosive Wave, shaping it into a curved shield to deflect the violet orb of pure vitriol headed for him. He knew he had to time this perfectly, or the attack would break right through the shield.

_Now!_

“HAAAAAA!” Gohan yelled, throwing his palms forward as the Galick Gun raced up the invisible shield and shot up into the sky, disappearing in an instant before exploding far beyond the earth.

 

* * *

 

Vegeta looked on, aghast, as his strongest attack shot up into the sky and out of sight before creating a violet shower of energy.

_How…?!_

Exhaustion overtook him and he sunk to the ground, unable to support his weight. He looked at Gohan, who had resumed his posture from before, but his smile had been replaced with a look of anger and disappointment.

“There’s good in you boy, I can sense that; but you do not fight with your head, you fight with your emotions. Stay here and let me teach you.”

“We’re not done here yet, old man!” Vegeta panted, struggling to rise.

“Aren’t we?”

Vegeta fell back to his knees again, his body refusing to cooperate after the huge amount of energy the Galick Gun took from him. He had no choice but to watch Gohan turn around and slowly walk back to the house.

“How long until he is healed?”

Gohan stopped for a moment before replying.

“Three months.”

“I’ll be back, then.” Vegeta promised, a tinge of threat in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completely fan-made work and is not officially affiliated in any way with or endorsed by the Dragon Ball universe, franchise, films, manga, tv specials or games. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, and all associated franchises are the property of Akira Toriyama, Fuji TV, Funimation, and their respective creators, writers, artists & publishers.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Master Roshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Goku wasn't alone when he came to Earth? Set at the beginning of the destruction of Vegetasei, this retelling follows Goku and Vegeta on their adventures on Earth with Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and other new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is a complete retelling of Dragon Ball, changing it from a light-hearted comedy aimed at children and young teens to a poignant young adult novella rife with action, romance, character development, heartbreak, and fun. Some old characters will not stick around, and some new OC's (of my own invention) will be introduced. I have stuck to as much canonical skeleton as I felt was possible while still changing what I wanted to see different possibilities for. If you are a reader or fan who is fond of characters who don't always get the spotlight then this is definitely the fic for you!

Vegeta had to admit, Bulma’s Hoi Poi Capsules were  _ seriously _ useful. Given that he’d been sleeping in a goddamn tree for three months like some kind of animal, he was more than glad to finally be indoors at night. He watched as the capsule exploded into an enormous cloud of smoke, revealing a large, round house. 

“Ahhh, I can’t wait to get inside and take a long hot bath!” Bulma stretched her arms over her head, coming up on her toes before opening the door.

“This will have everything we need for the night, and tomorrow we can go for the other dragon ball. It’s towards the ocean.” She continued, tossing her bag onto the table in the middle of the room.

“All I want is food!” Kakarot interrupted, plopping down on the floor and crossing his legs. “I’m starvin’, Bulma!”

She pointed to a huge metal box in the corner. “That’s the refrigerator, it’s full of enough food for weeks. After we bathe I’ll make us something to eat.”

Vegeta glared at her, uncomfortable at the idea of undressing anywhere near this brazen woman who ran around exposing herself to people she had just met. Before he could voice his discomfort, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him across the room.

“Are you mad, woman!” he dug his heels in at the doorway. “I am  _ not _ bathing with you.”

Bulma dropped his arm and put her fists on her hips. “As if I’d bathe with you! I  _ was _ going to show you where everything is, mister I’m-not-from-earth, but fine by me, have fun figuring it out!”

She shoved him into the room and slammed the door.

_ What the fuck. _

Vegeta looked around the small room, seeing a large bath tub but no water and immediately regretting not letting her explain. He was too stubborn to go back out and ask for help, so he set about poking around the knobs and pipes that seemed to be attached, nearly jumping back when cold water began pouring out. He waited for it to fill and shot a blast of ki, immediately causing the water to steam with heat. He stripped off his armor and clothes, cringing at the state of his breastplate and regretting that he didn’t have anything clean.

Maybe Bulma had some magic machine hidden away in one of those capsules that could clean his clothes, because he was filthy from chasing Kakarot that morning and sitting on top of her motorcycle all day long. He hurriedly sat in the water, determined to wash quickly and sleep to get away from Bulma and the unnerving feelings she gave him as soon as possible.

  
  


Kakarot woke up to the sun shining on his face, feeling warm and rested, but lonely. His sleep had been plagued by strange nightmares - some things he had seen when he tried to comfort Vegeta, and other scenes of people who seemed familiar. He had the urge to seek comfort, but wasn’t sure why. He sure missed Grandpa Gohan. The nightmares had persisted since the day he woke up in Gohan’s house, confused and awash with strange emotions. Gohan had sat on the edge of the bed while he slept to calm him, staring quietly off into the fire. He refused to tell Kakarot anything about his past, except that he had a friend who would return and explain everything. 

Sitting up, Kakarot frowned. Vegeta hadn’t explained anything, but after yesterday he understood that they were truly alone here, possibly alone in the world. He’d seen their planet destroyed through Vegeta’s eyes and the surrealism was enough to make him push the secondhand memories away into the corners of his mind. He looked next to him where Vegeta was leaning back against the corner, arms crossed, head fallen to the side against the wall. Maybe Bulma wouldn’t mind after all if he climbed into bed with her now that she’d slept.

His stomach grumbled at him, and he remembered he hadn’t eaten since last night when Bulma scolded him for nearly cleaning out her food. Kakarot opened the frigid box she’d called a refrigerator and licked his lips in anticipation, pulling out a roasted bird. He sat on the floor, peering around the counter to make sure Bulma was still asleep before devouring the entire thing. A few trips back to the refrigerator, and he was finally full. He hid the plates in the back of the refrigerator and hoped she wouldn’t see them.

Patting his stomach contentedly, he eyed Bulma for a minute before deciding to crawl in bed with her. He climbed up carefully, laying down between her knees and stretching out on the bed that he sullenly noted was much more comfortable than the floor. There was plenty of room, he noticed, still wondering what she meant by having to be careful of him. He knew he was clumsy, but how much could he really hurt her in his sleep? He shifted his head against her carefully, and frowned. She said she didn’t have a tail, and Vegeta argued that humans didn’t have tails, but her lap felt different than Grandpa’s and he knew Grandpa was a human. Rolling over, he tugged at Bulma’s clothes – and yelled in surprise.

  
  


Vegeta was on his feet in a flash, Kakarot’s yell snapping him awake. He looked in horror at the boy, kneeling between Bulma’s legs with her clothes in his hands. Bulma’s body jerked and in the second it took her to shift and rub her eyes, Vegeta closed the gap between the bed and himself, yanked Kakarot up by his clothes and stomped across the room. Muttering curses under his breath, Vegeta threw the door open and tossed Kakarot on the ground outside

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? She’s not a slave, Kakarot, and we do not abuse people like that!” Vegeta hissed at him savagely.

“I wasn’t hurting her, Vegeta, I swear!” Kakarot protested.

Vegeta had heard disgusting stories from Nappa, stories he shouldn’t have as he listened when his father and Nappa drank together in the hall. They’d just punished a young warrior who’d been bragging about an alien he raped when he was off on one of Frieza’s slave acquisition missions, despite being ordered by King Vegeta to enlist in Frieza’s ranks only as a combat soldier. The Saiyans themselves had been enslaved by the Tuffles, and the King refused to sully his reign by repeating the practice, even with his subjects serving proxy. He had no choice but to allow Freiza to recruit; this was the best he could do. Bulma’s irritated yell came from inside. 

“Do you always yell so loudly when you wake up?” she stood in the open door, hands on her hips. 

Vegeta hoped she awoke only from the yelling, and that she hadn’t noticed what Kakarot was doing.

“A lady like me needs her beauty sleep, if you wanted to fight each other you could have waited till you got outside to start, ugh.” She rolled her eyes and huffed, slamming the door as she returned inside, not even waiting for a response.

Kakarot stood up, dusting himself off and frowning. “You’d have yelled too if you saw, she doesn’t have balls!”

Blood rushed in Vegeta’s ears. Kakarot had never been bright, but his ignorance of other species and anyone different from himself were a whole other problem. 

“That’s because she’s a goddamn human, I already told you that, don’t you listen?”

“But Vegeta, how does she pee?” 

“Shut up already! I don’t know why you’re so curious, but you are  _ never _ to repeat that behavior,  _ ever  _ again. Earthlings are different from us, and even Saiyan women are different. Put it out of your mind and let’s train, before I kick your ass for that little stunt back there.”

Kakarot rolled his eyes, still lost, but having no desire to get yelled at anymore.  Vegeta huffed and raked his hands through his unruly hair, turning his attention to the landscape, searching for something to destroy. The desert was barren, almost devoid of signs of life; there were more rocks and sand than anything else. Hauling one out of the ground, he spun and hurled it through the air before leaping after it to shatter it with a kick.

“Vegeta, lemme train with ya, I’ll throw them and you can dodge it’ll be fun!” 

“Ha! You couldn’t hit me if you tried, Kakarot, I could dodge you in my sleep no matter what you throw.”

Kakarot grinned and reached for a stone of his own, easily three times the size of the one Vegeta had just lifted. Vegeta widened his stance, crouching as he smiled maliciously, his competitiveness overtaking his irritation as he braced himself. The rock came flying at his face, bursting into near powder as he sparked a ball of ki off his fingertips and launched it at the projectile.

“My turn.” Vegeta growled, matching Kakarot’s choice in size with his next stone. Before he could throw it though, a cry erupted from it. Vegeta stared down in shock at the screaming rock, realizing it wasn’t a rock at all but some hard-shelled creature with floppy appendages. He quickly put the animal down, confused at his ignorance of earth’s life forms.

“We….thought you were a rock.” He muttered, avoiding its gaze.

“A rock?! I’m a turtle! My name is Kame.”

Kakarot howled with laughter.

“Vegeta was gonna throw you, mister turtle! Man, are you lucky, I could have killed you by accident, whoops.” He sheepishly scratched his head, kneeling down to the turtle. 

“Sorry about that though, can we make it up to you?”

“You wouldn’t happen to have any salt water would you?”

Kakarot stared at him. “Salt…water?”

Kame nodded. “I live in the ocean and there’s no salty water anywhere here, I’ve gotten lost from my friends, you see.”

Vegeta stared at him. “We’re nowhere near any water, how are you even alive this far away from it? How far away is it, anyway?”

Kame pointed in a direction but before he could answer Vegeta shot up off the ground in flight suddenly, rising so far he became a dot in the sky. Kakarot cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted after him.

“Hey, Vegeta, no fair flyin’ off like that without us! Where are you going, anyway?”

He turned to Kame and gave him an awkward look.

“Sorry about my friend, Vegeta just does that sometimes.”

“…flies?!” Kame gave Kakarot an astonished look but got only a grin in return. Vegeta landed back in front of them, his boots kicking up the dust.

“You, turtle, if you want our help getting all the way there you’ll have to talk to that obnoxious harpy we’re traveling with.” He rolled his eyes and nodded toward the house, then scowled at Kakarot the other boy shoved him.

“C’mon, Vegeta, don’t call her names just cause she doesn’t have balls!”

Vegeta turned bright red and swung at Kakarot, missing by a hair as he jumped back away from him.

“It is  _ not _ a name, it is a  _ fact. _ She’s obnoxious and annoying, we’ve been out here training and she’s no doubt in there wasting more time doing who knows what.”

As if on cue, Bulma came out of the house, shouting their names.

“Vegeta, Kakarot, where are you? We have to get going so we can find the next Dragon Ball!”

Kakarot grabbed turtle again and hoisted him up onto his shoulder before trotting over to Bulma.

“Bulma, this is Kame, he says he’s lost and needs help finding somethin’ called ‘salt water’ we gotta help him! He lives in the ocean but Vegeta says it’s really far away.”

Bulma peered at Vegeta as he approached, his arms crossed in his usual grumpy stance.

“How do you know where the ocean is?” she asked, suspiciously. “Were you pawing through my things and looking at the map?”

Vegeta snorted. “No, you idiot, I flew high enough to see further than I could on the ground.”

She blushed and stuck her tongue out at him before addressing Kame.

“I don’t mind if you come with us, but Kakarot or Vegeta will have to carry you. I don’t have a big enough vehicle to fit you. Besides, a trip to the beach sounds nice!”

Kakarot hoisted Kame further over his head, extending his arms and eliciting a worried yell from the giant turtle.

“Don’t worry, Bulma, I got him, I’m super strong!”

She winked and gave him a thumbs up before pushing the button on the side of the house to revert it to capsule form. Picking it up, she placed it back in the case and removed the motorcycle again, tossing it out to pop up.

“Hey, I thought we were looking for your Dragon Balls, not running errands for some turtle. I could probably just throw him to the ocean if I fly up high again.”

Kakarot scowled at him and Kame tucked himself inside his shell.

“Leave him alone, Vegeta, it’s not that big of a deal.” Bulma scolded him. “Besides,” she continued, pulling out the Dragon Radar and giving it a click, “the next Dragon Ball is in the direction of the ocean anyway.”

“Tch, whatever, but I’m not getting in that ridiculous vehicle with you again.” 

Vegeta flew the short few meters to the motorcycle and sat on top of it the way he had the day before. Bulma simply rolled her eyes at him, but climbed into the seat anyway.

“Come on, Kakarot, if you’ve got Kame, let’s go!”

——-

Bulma slowed the motorcycle to a stop, spinning the back tire into the sand as the reached the edge of the clearing at the beach. Kicking the stand down, she hopped off the seat and stretched her arms over her head, exclaiming a contended noise.

“Ahh, Kame, it’s so beautiful here!”

Kakarot was setting Kame down and staring wide eyed at the huge expanse of water and sand that lay before him. Kame began scurrying across the sand eagerly.

“If you wait here, I’ll be back in a short while with a gift to thank you for your help!”

Before Bulma could object, Kame had already disappeared beneath the waves.

——-

Bulma lay lazily in the sand, waving absentmindedly at Vegeta as he paced in annoyance.

“Käme said he’ll come back, I’m sure it’s only a little longer, now.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

“I know how to watch the sun pass. We should be out, looking for these other....dragon’s balls.”

She pulled her hand back to her face and peered at him, the trace of a mocking smile hidden in the shadow of her palm.

“Why are you in such a hurry? I have all summer to find the Dragon Balls, and besides, I’m the one using them, not you.”

He opened his mouth to argue with her, but thought better of it. Turning back to look at the water, he peered off into the distance once again - but this time there was something there. He focused his eyes and was both annoyed and relieved to see that damned turtle speeding along through the water towards them - with a strange man on his back. He turned around to see Kakarot, who was passed out in the shade of a tree, snoring loudly and producing bubbles. 

Leaning over his sleeping companion, Vegeta jabbed him in the ribs with his boot. 

“Kakarot, wake up, that lousy Kame is coming back.”

Kakarot yawned lazily, stretching as he sat up. Bulma looked out at the water.

“Are you sure? I don’t see anything out there.”

Kakarot stared at her, confused, and pointed at the horizon.

“He’s right there.” 

Vegeta grinned at her. “So not only can we fly, but we can see better than you puny earthlings too?”

Bulma stuck her nose up at him as Kame came flying towards the shore, water arcing away from his sides. The bald old man on his back was crouched as if imitating a surfer, a ridiculously long beard trailing behind him and the largest pair of sunglasses Bulma had ever seen balanced on his nose. He hopped off as Kame touched the sand, giving his cane a flourish and bowing at Bulma.

“My, my, Kame didn’t tell me that it was a beautiful young woman who helped him out.”

She blushed, and Kame spluttered in the background, protesting about her threats to leave him in the desert. Kakarot stepped up to him, beaming with pride.

“I carried Kame the whole way!”

The old man looked at him skeptically over his sunglasses.

“That’s quite a long way away, young man. Are you sure you aren’t telling tales?”

Kakarot frowned at him and held up a fist. 

“Grandpa Gohan said I shouldn’t do that ‘cause it’s not polite.”

“Did you say Gohan? Son Gohan? He was my best student, I always wondered how he was doing. After he and the Ox King completed their training with me, we lost contact.”

Vegeta felt his interest pique, then immediately was wary.. 

_ This scrawny old man trained a king? Shit. He trained that man who found Kakarot and me. _

_ “ _ What’s your name, old-timer?”

The old man drew himself up and held out his staff.

“I’m the Turtle Hermit master, Roshi! I’m fabled throughout the land as a great martial artist. I’ve even won the Tenkaichi tournament, you know. I haven’t taken a student in many, many years though.”

He looked closer at Kakarot.

“Anyway, Kame here told me how much you helped him find his way, so I wanted to give you this. It’s a special item I acquired many many years ago.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright shining ball, handing it to Kakarot.

“Hey!” Kakarot exclaimed, “You have a Grandpa ball too!” 

He grabbed it hastily and pulled his own out of its pouch at his waist. Bulma gasped and leaned over his shoulder to get a better look.

“It’s a real Dragon Ball!” 

She produced her own Dragon ball and gasped as the three balls began to pulse and glow together. 

Roshi scratched his head.

“Well I’ll be, I had no idea there were more of those. I thought the Dragon Balls were just a legend.”

Kakarot pulled back from him.

“No take backs, it’s rude!” Bulma protested. “Besides, I’m going to collect the Dragon Balls myself.”

“Oh, I suppose you’re right, after all I’m too old to go chasing these down.” He waved his hand at her and turned his attention back to Kakarot.

“Now then, young man, what do you say about training with me?”

Kakarot shook his head. 

“I’m going to go with Bulma and help her find the Dragon Balls, ‘cause she said there’s gonna be lots of monsters to fight on the way! And she needs to borrow my Grandpa ball so I gotta go with her.”

“In that case, let me give you something else. It might help you find them faster, but when you’re done it’ll help you come back to me if you decide to train with me.”

He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted at the sky, “Kinto Un!”

Bulma snorted. “How is a sweet potato going to help?”

Roshi simply shook his head as a bright yellow cloud flew through the air to land in front of them.

“This, is the Kinto Un, it’s said that those who are pure of heart can ride it. It will take you wherever you want to go.”

Kakarot’s eyes widened. “Ya mean it, it’s for me!?” He hopped onto it immediately, eliciting an eye roll from Vegeta, who had been watching the whole exchange with suspicion and disinterest. Bulma turned to him.

“See, now there’s room for you to sit on the motorbike with me.” she winked at him. “Now Kakarot can just ride his ah…” she stopped to giggle “sweet potato, and we can share my car so you aren’t getting filthy again and hogging my bathtub later.”

Vegeta flushed red to the roots of his hair and glared at her. She smirked before putting her Dragon Ball back and taking out the radar. 

“There’s another one not too far from here.” she said, starting towards the motorcycle.

Kakarot followed her on Kinto Un, waving behind to Roshi.

“Bye, Old-timer! I’ll be back to visit after I collect all the Dragon Balls!”

Bulma sat in the seat and patted the space behind her, watching Vegeta sulkily come over and sit down - as far back away from her as possible, she noted, rolling her eyes. The engine roared to life and she threw her hand up to Roshi as they sped away from the beach towards the next Dragon Ball.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Within a few hours, they neared the next spot on the radar. Smoke filled the sky front of them, spreading through the air in the breeze. What was left of a village came into view just over the hill, destroyed buildings and burning rubble scattered about. An enormous pig-like monster was stomping around, digging through the remains of the houses. Bulma shrieked in horror and braked, hard, throwing Vegeta into her back and knocking them both out of the seat. 

“Ow!” she cried, tumbling to the ground and shoving him off of her. 

Kakarot hopped off the Kinto Un and pulled his pole from its strap on his back.

“Vegeta, look! A monster, let’s go fight it!”

The pig was still oblivious to their presence as he continues his search. “Where is it!?” he roared, tossing a particularly large chunk of debris their way. 

“Hey, screw you!” Vegeta protested, standing and rubbing his backside. “What’s the big idea anyway?”

“Shut up!” Bulma hissed at him. “He must be looking for the Dragon Ball too!”

Vegeta scoffed. “Come on, Kakarot, let’s go teach this asshole a lesson.”

By then, the pig had turned to them. “Get away, you kids, unless you want to feel the wrath of the great and powerful Oolong-sama! I’ll crush you faster than this pathetic village!”

Vegeta launched himself into the air as Kakarot lunged toward Oolong, pole outstretched and slammed it across his legs. Howling, in pain, Oolong stumbled backwards, transforming into a huge horned bull. Kakarot struck again with the pole, but Oolong knocked it out of his hands with his horns.

Kakarot grinned at him. “Now the fun’s really gonna start!”

Oolong snorted and stamped the ground beneath him, completely ignoring Vegeta in the air above him. Vegeta focused and drew his ki, taking advantage of the beast’s distraction to prepare an attack. As Oolong lunged forward, Kakarot grabbed the creature by the horns. He was pushed back several feet before he dug his heels in, and heaving upwards with all his might, sent the monster skyward. Vegeta aimed his hands straight down and fired. 

“Galick gun, FIRE!” he shouted.

Bulma looked on, her mouth agape as a huge bolt of fiery purple lighting erupted from Vegeta’s hands and raced towards the ground. The earth shook as the blast landed. Horrified, her eyes followed Vegeta as he flew backwards from his attack and watched him fall right out of the sky.

_ What the fuck did I just see? _

She turned her attention back to where Kakarot, who was still standing, looking confused and covered in soot, holding the horns of the now dead Oolong. 

“Vegeta!” he called out, getting a groan in response. “You almost didn’t leave enough to eat!”

Bulma held her nose at the strong stench of ozone and burnt flesh. 

“You’re going to EAT that thing?!”

Vegeta’s flame haired head rose up from the grass a little ways from her and he rose shakily to his feet.

“Of course we’re going to eat it, we’d starve if we kept trying to eat what you gave us.”

He limped over to the dead animal (or whatever it was) and plopped down next to Kakarot. Before she could object, they each ripped off a leg bigger than themselves and bit into them savagely.

_ Who am I traveling with and what have I gotten myself into?                                       _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has been storyboarded to the end of Dragon Ball and the beginning of Dragon Ball Z. Please look out for updates in the very near future. Thank you for reading, and I would love to hear your feedback <3

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been storyboarded to the end of Dragon Ball and the beginning of Dragon Ball Z. Please look out for updates in the very near future. Thank you for reading, and I would love to hear your feedback <3
> 
> This is a completely fan-made work and is not officially affiliated in any way with or endorsed by the Dragon Ball universe, franchise, films, manga, tv specials or games. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, and all associated franchises are the property of Akira Toriyama, Fuji TV, Funimation, and their respective creators, writers, artists & publishers.


End file.
